


the way life should be

by smoshlames



Category: Smosh
Genre: A little fluffy, M/M, SUPER DUPER SHORT, i highly recommend checking it out, like just a little, maine is such a pretty state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshlames/pseuds/smoshlames
Summary: i posted this on tumblr a few days ago and it's cute so yeah!shayne and damien agree it's nice to get away sometimes.





	the way life should be

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr where i originally posted this! smosh-lames.tumblr.com uwu  
this is a story that's too short to be a fic but too long to be a drabble. i got my inspo for it while kayaking along a lake in maine. i realized that i LOVE my state, i LOVE nature, and i REALLY LOVE shaymien sksjs

"it's cheesy, but isn't this nice?" damien asked shayne, speaking only slightly over the calm ambience of nature and oars paddling a lone canoe through water. shayne lifted his oar out of the water while looking at damien, and the latter followed suit in pausing his strokes through the lake. damien continued, "i mean, i at least feel like we deserved this little vacation. i love work, but damn, filming summer games at a desert near the west coast really takes a toll on you."

shayne chuckled silently and nodded his head. "yeah, sometimes it's nice to get away from it all... too bad i couldn't get away from you," he joked, causing damien to 'hit' shayne with the paddle he was holding.

"just admit it, you love it here, you idiot," damien pressed in the same humoring tone.

the two of them laughed softly and enjoyed a peaceful silence with each other as the freshwater carried them, slowly, smoothly, into a mellow environment. neither of them talked about it much, but shayne and damien both knew that they wanted some time, just the two of them, away from the hustle of populated workplaces. that, as well as the dry heat of california, was what brought them to camden hills, maine. nobody was there to interrupt shayne and damien, leaving them all the time in the world to cool off, relax, and be together. they're so used to not showing affection in fear that an unsuspected fan would see them and spread their secret, but as they sit, floating across the sapphire shore of a freshwater lake surrounded by large cliffs, that fear doesn't exist in their mind. shayne and damien are free to be themselves.

so, as they each set their oars on the floor of the boat, they are happy to hold each other's hands, take it all in, and just be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ik it's really short but i originally typed this on my phone at 11pm so it's all my brain was capable of lol. nonetheless i enjoyed writing it so i guess it worked out in the end.


End file.
